


Fallout: Las Vegas

by AeroZed



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, What if the platinum chip arrived before the bombs fell, What if the platinum chip arrived early
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroZed/pseuds/AeroZed
Summary: What if the platinum chip had arrived a day earlier? Robert Edwin House plans to preserve and restore mankind once the nuclear apocalypse fell and with the platinum chip installed, his dream would soon become reality. But taking a step back, he realized that before he needed to preserve himself once the time came, he needs a few other people to help him stabilize things for the long run...
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue of The End

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fallout fanfic and I hope this turns out okay! I love New Vegas to death and I always wondered what would happen if everything went right for House from the very beginning. I've only found a few other works that delved into this, but this one will be a narrative on how it works out from the beginning!
> 
> Also yes, it's LAS Vegas since House is still present from the beginning.
> 
> Warning: This work will probably have an unknown amount of references to the original game ...how consistent it will be is up in the air as well.

October 22, 2077

The sun was setting in the Mojave, casting golden orange rays upon Las Vegas, as a lone figure stood in the penthouse of the Lucky 38, holding in his hand a platinum chip with confidence. Robert Edwin House was as stoic as usual, though his brows betrayed his lingering cautiousness and his eyes of his assurance.

He was not one to fall into paranoia like his half-brother, but with the deadline of his predictions intersecting with his plans too closely, he wouldn’t allow any small chance to push him into the odds of failure. House had already invested so much and planned for even more to lose it all due to his overconfidence. While he was a gambling man, he was first and foremost a business man, and more importantly, the founder and CEO of one of the largest corporations of America, and dare he claim, the world.

But now, a little bit of weight was lifted of his shoulders as he confirmed the successful integration of the Mark II operating system to his securitrons and upgrades to the Lucky 38 itself. Now he had precious little time to spare to prepare any more additions to his plans for the aftermath of the inevitable nuclear war.

Looking down from the windows, Vegas still shone brightly; its neon lights flashing onto the empty streets, advertisements of the casinos and businesses of the main strip calling out to nobody, as much, if not all its residents had fled for shelters or evacuated the city despite House’s assurance of safety. The only visible living being below was the courier that had travelled from Sunnyvale to Las Vegas on what he could predict to be his last delivery.

The courier was a rugged man, wearing what could be considered the remnants of the “Wild West” from the frontier days of America, consisting of a pair of worn, dusty blue jeans, brown cowboy boots sans the spurs, a light brown duster on top of a brown rawhide vest and black dress shirt combination, a pair of aviators and a black cowboy hat to match.

The vehicle he drove on seemed to match his appearance as well, as the “Lone Wanderer” sat idly on the curb, a similar blast of dirt dusting the worn custom olive green paint. House could never see the appeal in such a reckless vehicle, but he couldn’t devalue its usefulness completely as it helped bring a crucial piece of his work in a timely manner.

In fact, the thought had him thinking; while he would be able to save Vegas and preserve humanity, the rest of the surviving world would obviously fall into a state turmoil once the devastation did its job. He may need someone who was experienced in, as they say, “roughin’ it”

“Sir, the courier has declined your payment.”

The securitron’s electronic voiced called to his attention, though House didn’t avert his gaze, though his refusal to be paid intrigued him all the further.

“I see. Invite the man up to my penthouse. I would like to speak with him,” he said casually as though it were not a surprising turn of events.

“Yes sir.” the securitron affirmed, though it did not move far from its place, needing only to broadcast the message from the securitron at the bottom of the steps.

\-----

It only took a few moments before he heard the jolly cowboy’s voice call out, “Penthouse floor!” It may have been unnecessary to create such a personality in an artificial intelligence as advanced as Victor, but Vegas was all about appealing characters and images to bring tourists in from all over, so why not to his own products?

The sturdy taps of boots were heard as the courier made his way down the stairs to meet face to face with Las Vegas’ largest proprietor.

“Thank you kindly for inviting me to your humble abode, Mr. House,” the courier greeted, taking his hat off in politeness.

“Think nothing of it. You have my gratitude for delivering my package with considerable punctuality. Would you like something to drink?” House said, smiling at the man’s manners.

“If you’re offering, I’d appreciate a nice glass of whiskey to wet my whistle,”

With a nod of his head, a securitron poured a bottle of whiskey into one of the fine glass cups House reserved for the few visitors he has ever invited, bringing it gracefully as a securitron’s motor functions could.

“Here you are, sugar!” the securitron said, her electronic voice hinting at a wink with her eye if the screen on the robot could show it.

Hearing that voice certainly brought back memories for House. Jane was the only one who made his heart flutter, but he decided to end it before it even began, choosing to save her personality should he never get a chance to see her again once the nuclear war began and solely focus on his work and preparations. He even considered inviting her to stay with him in Vegas, but by that time, she and her new boyfriend left to spend time with their families elsewhere. He could only wish her luck in the future devastation, and thus lost a bit more warmth in his heart.

“Much appreciated, miss!” the courier replied, raising the glass to Jane, causing the securitron’s personality to giggle in response.

This man continued to pique House’s curiosity. Most people would have noticeable off-putting feelings with securitron or see her as a novelty. Yet, this courier not only seemed unsurprised at Jane’s personality, but friendly to her as though she were a real human being. Very interesting…

“I appreciate the hospitality Mr. House,” the courier said, taking a sip of the hard liquor, “but pardon my curiosity in thinking this isn’t just for my deliver work done for you.”

“Your formality is well appreciated here, mister… I don’t believe I asked for your name,” House says, his apology hidden under his stoic tone.

“Funny you should mention that! I’ve been in the business of delivery for most of my life with just me and my Lone Wanderer, most everyone’s known me as ‘the courier’ so it just kind of took its place!” he says with a hearty laugh, even House finding himself chuckling at the man’s revelation.

“Well then, Mr. ‘Courier’, you are quite correct in your observation, which I can see you have a higher perception than most would. I do hope you have time to stay a while, but tell me, what do you know of the growing conflict between America and China?”

“Can’t say I listen much to the news often, but from what I’ve heard, I reckon it’ll be too soon when this bottle’ll blow its cap off. Honestly, I was thinking about headin’ off towards Hopeville once I finished up with this delivery. The place is a hellhole in physical and political sense, but damn, there’s this one bar that has the smoothest bourbon around. I’m not always one for drinkin’ but I might as well sit down with a nice dark glass before shit hits the fan.” the courier said with a somber expression and a sad stubble smile.

“A man of small tastes, I see. And I mean that in the greatest way. Your instincts are right to suspect the worse to come. What you brought to me today was the result of all my calculations and predictions projecting nuclear annihilation within a day. Just by my own simple observations of you, I can tell you are a ‘down-to-earth’ man, looking out for others as well as yourself. That’s why I want to present to you an offer of a lifetime: I want to hire you as an employee to help keep Las Vegas, and in turn humanity, alive.”

\-----

Suffice it to say, the courier was surprised at House’s words, let alone his offer. He’s heard plenty, though much stranger and more outlandish cries of doomsday from all sorts of folk, but this was the first time he’s heard someone so confident and of great status proclaim as such.

But he didn’t have any reason not to accept his offer either. He didn’t have any other family close enough to spend time with, and even if things don’t turn out as bad as Mr. RoboCo himself claimed it would be, it might be nice to settle down with a stable job. And even still if that doesn’t work out, the courier life was always an open door for him.

“Well, Mr. House, you have yourself a new courier under your employment! And I reckon I have a few other skills and talents you can make use of if you need more than delivering from me,” he says, stretching his arm out in a handshake.

House looked at his hand, unused to seeing hospitality presented back to him, as most business dealings he dealt with quickly and coldly. While a bit hesitant at first, he brought it upon himself to grasp the courier’s hand back in a firm handshake.

“You don’t have to worry yourself about your usefulness here, Mr. Courier. I expect great things to become of this arrangement. Speaking of which, why don’t you rest up in one of my presidential suites I have? And before you say anything, the room will be yours, but it’s up to do what you will with it, whether it be your own home or simply a resting place in case you prefer to travel around during your employment. For now, you should probably get some early sleep as we will be expecting one more person to arrive her early tomorrow morning.”

The courier sighed with a smile, seeing no room to argue against his new boss. “Thank you kindly, Mr. House. I do appreciate all this hospitality for a dusty ol’ courier like me. Oh and I’ll go about parking my Lone Wanderer in a better spot.”

“It’s really the least I can do for one of the few people who chose to stand by me during this time. As you can see, the Vegas strip is now a ghost town with the impending apocalypse. I can’t blame the people who desire to stay with their families in these foreboding times, but there are many others who choose to waste their time drinking themselves to death or relishing in inhumane pleasures. To stand with me is to support the preservation and continual progression of humanity! …and I assure you, your ‘Lone Wanderer’ will be taken care of by my securitrons with the upmost delicateness.”

The courier put his hat back on and tipped it in appreciation, allowing Victor to lead him to his new luxury suite.

\-----

Arriving on the 22nd floor, the courier whistled at the extravagant rooms before him. The clean, well, everything was almost too much for the man, being used to cheap motel rooms and simply camping outside in the cool arid desert. Hanging his duster on the master bedroom door, he went to sit on the plush bed, feeling the overly soft threading of the sheets and covers before lying on top of it, staring at the ceiling in contemplation.

He’d been a drifter all his life, going from one place to another, living off the land before finally finding a steady job as a courier at a young age, proving his worth as a long distance mailman that could storm any weather to get the job done. He was just thankful he met a lot of good people in his bumpy life, learning the value of making friends and helping those in need.

There was something cold about House that he didn’t agree with, such as his proclamation for humanity being a bit… self-absorbed. But he did have to admit the man had charisma and an actual plan, along with the resources to back him up.

But like his new boss had said, there’s no point in worrying about the consequences at this point. All he could do now was to prepare for the worst and hope for the best as his mind soon crept into slumber.

\-----

The sun’s rays were narrowing as they disappeared over the mountain ridge, though Las Vegas still shone bright even in the impending darkness.

“A fitting metaphor,” House said aloud to himself, watching as the sun finally set, night settling over the Mojave. “I hope you’ve not lost your touch. I’ll be seeing you soon, and we’ll all be the ones to restore humanity and make sure an idiotic tragedy will not happen again. Vegas will be a shining jewel in the middle of the desert, an oasis of light, a beacon to show mankind the way to the stars.”

Even with the city lights shining about, Robert Edwin House took one last look at the night sky before retreating to his bedroom for the night, anxiousness and excitement secretly running in the back of his mind for a new tomorrow.


	2. The End and The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his newest associates gathered, House awaits the nuclear strike bound for Las Vegas, confident in his efforts to save the Mojave region, facing potential destruction with no fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not one for making original characters, but my imagination wants to make these characters relevant to the now diverged canon, so I hope I do them justice!

October 23, 2077

5:00 AM

While any other working class American would deem this a bit too early to rise and shine, that’s exactly what two of the sparse inhabitants of Las Vegas woke up and got ready for the day. That’s also the exact time when Robert House’s private jet touched down at the McCarran International Airport. The pilot helped the plane’s single passenger to the lobby before heading to the control tower by House’s suggestion. There, he and the courier greeted the man, the wait being short as customs was practically abandoned.

“Paul Gannon, I presume?” House asked with a small smile on his face and his hand outstretched, his action being a spur of the moment when he recalled his first meeting with his newest employee.

“Robert House. It has been a while, hasn’t it?” Paul responded, taking his hand into a handshake.

The courier couldn’t help but take the man at face value: that being the man was the physical stereotype of a geek! He wore a pair of black dress shoes, a clearly ironed pair of tan chinos, a blue, white, and navy argyle sweater vest on top of his red bowtie and white dress shirt, all under a brown tweed jacket, and a pair of black rimmed glasses to top it all off. He did have a dark grey trench coat and matching fedora that could have helped his image a bit more, but he was currently holding them separately. At least he didn’t sound the type.

“I’m glad to see you decided to take up my offer than run off with the same government that brought this country to its knees with its poor excuse of an administration.” House said with a tone of smugness that the courier did not quite approve of.

“I’ll be quite honest with you Robert, it was very tempting, with promises of high ranking promotions and assurances for any future family I might have. It was when they heard of your offer to me did their tactics fall to more… intimidating methods that got me on that plane, which thank you by the way. It did strike me as odd when they seemed to be only interested in the statistics and the ‘engineering’ departments of C.I.T. Even with the world in a state of panic, the government wants to cause more trouble.” Paul said with an exasperated sigh.

“Speaking of C.I.T. how was the state of things there?”

“It was quite the level of madness, I must admit. With the imminent nuclear war upon us and the government aggressively looking over our shoulders, most, if not all of the sectors were sealed off underground as shelter from any nuclear strikes targeted within the Commonwealth. Many of our former associates have already accepted a life of isolation and continuing their work as though the America today will survive into the future.”

“It’s a pity to see them emotionally devolve into technological hermits. Should they survive the oncoming conflict, perhaps we may be able to reach out to them and establish a foothold to restore the east coast. For now, let’s bring your belongings to your suite back at the Lucky 38. There is one more thing we should oversee together.”

With that, the three head on over and board the monorail back to the Vegas strip. When they arrive, Victor and another securitron that were set to rendezvous with the group approached them.

“Howdy pardner! You must be Mr. House’s ol’ friend, Paul Gannon!” Victor greets in his usual jovial manner, though he did notice his creator raise a brow at his wording. “Aw shucks, sorry about that pardner! My processors may have skipped over Mr. House’s preference to keep people at an arm’s length as associates!”

Leaning in, Victor whispers as quietly as his speakers could output, “Not to worry, pardner! We can still be friends! Let’s just keep this between you and ol’ Vic!”

Paul grins awkwardly at the Victor’s not-so quiet proclamation, causing House to face palm his forehead with a sigh and the courier to chuckle a bit, already experienced in his Texan style of hospitality. The awkwardness was cut short when the other securitron approached Paul’s luggage.

“Welcome distinguished VIP. Allow me to deliver your baggage to your suite so you may fully enjoy your stay on the Las Vegas Strip. And last, but not least, welcome to fabulous Las Vegas.”

While the former C.I.T. researcher would have argued against the need for such services, Paul was too busy gaping at the securitron’s face and voice, his mouth only able to produce dumbfounded stammers.

“Ah yes, the face of Vegas security. I thought it fitting to model the securitrons’ passive state after the chief of campus security when we were but students at C.I.T. Come along now, we have little time left to spare.”

The explanation finally brought Paul out of his stupor, but his final words left both him and the courier curious and a bit anxious, as though House knew something was going to happen.

\-----

It didn’t take too long for Paul to settle down in his own suite right above the courier’s, and like the courier, this new level of luxury almost felt undeserving. He couldn’t enjoy it for too long as both of them were called through the door intercoms to meet House on the penthouse.

By the time the two got there, it was just a bit after 6:30 and the sun was slowly making its way above the horizon in the east across the Colorado. House himself was at his personal computer, just finished with whatever he was working on before getting up and greeting his companions.

“Gentlemen, today is a momentous occasion, an ironic red letter day to be more specific. By my calculations, we will witness evidence of the nuclear devastation that will ravage this world. But in turn, we will witness my hard work and efforts bearing fruit with the protection of Las Vegas. I took the time to intercept the government’s communication lines and have confirmed missiles have been launched towards the United States,”

House’s news caused Paul to shake in fear, his eyes threatening to produce tears as the reality of doomsday hit him hard. The courier took his hat off and somberly closed his eyes, giving a silent prayer to those that will ultimately perish from the nuclear strikes and those that will have to suffer under its effects. While House appeared mostly unaffected by the transpiring events, his eyes did betray a moment of sadness to the people who couldn’t be saved before steeling himself as usual.

“It truly is a dark day for mankind. But I believe we can _save_ mankind. By protecting Las Vegas, we shall shelter those who stayed and sought out refuge here. Not only will we survive, but we will prosper and rebuild, restoring the livelihood of humanity and progressing it towards a brighter and better future.”

A sudden beeping from House’s computer indicated the coastal cities and facilities of United States of America going offline, pings fading out as the nuclear strikes crept inland. The loud beeping was followed by an even louder alarm that rang throughout the Lucky 38, indicating the presence of 77 ICBMs inbound towards the city.

“I am not one to encourage unnecessary theatrics, but I believe I can indulge myself with this desire to say this: Behold, Las Vegas’ salvation!”

The three looked out the window, witnessing the terrifying sight of multiple missiles arching down to deliver their nuclear payload. Paul was trying hard to compose himself, holding his hands in a professional manner in an attempt to calm his shaking hands, while the courier was looking on at the missiles, half of him accepting his fate of destruction, the other half anxious to see what his employer had planned.

House, on the other hand, was perfectly calm, having ran his final test of the Lucky 38’s upgraded OS with a brilliant 99.9% success rate. As soon as the ICBMs came within range of the city, the Lucky 38’s mainframe computers roared to life, not only force-transmitting disarm code subsets to all of the warheads, but also hacking into the missile functions and subtly redirecting their trajectories.

It was a sight to behold as the anxiety left House’s companions as they witnessed the many of the missiles converging into groups and landing harmlessly into the Nevada soil, the only damage done being the impact craters caused by the physical missiles themselves. Of course, the penthouse could only provide so much view in one direction, but other warheads that were aimed in on other parts of Las Vegas were neutralized and gathered as well.

And just like that, the crisis in the Mojave region left as quickly as it came.

\-----

Paul’s legs finally gave out, the impact of his rear to the ground feeling like nothing in comparison to the relief that he was experiencing.

“Well I’ll be… You really did it, Mr. House,” the courier said with a smile, putting his hat back on with a cheeky smile.

“Of course I did, Mr. Courier. Did you really think that less of me even with the evidence I presented to you?” House said, responding back with a snarky smirk of his own.

“It’s not that I didn’t trust you, sir. It’s just it’s not every day you get to see the end of the world with your own eyes only for it to flicker out like a candle!” he says with a laugh before his expression steeled with seriousness. “I don’t mean to offend you or think less of you as you say, but what are you planning to do with those warheads?”

Without an ounce of offense to his spirit, House smiled warmly to the courier and Paul as he got up with a concerning look upon his face as well. “Rest assured, I have no plans for creating weapons of mass destruction, nor do I have the desire to. It may not be much, but the nuclear payload those warheads contain, with proper disassembly of course, will be of use in energy production. The survival and thriving of Vegas and its people is my one and only priority.”

Even with the small amount of time he’s spent with the man, the courier could see House’s sincerity in his disinterest in such matters, satisfying the rugged man’s suspicions. Paul, on the other hand, almost immediately waved off his concerns, as his experience working with him in their C.I.T. days and his later business ventures left no evidence of his associate having any interests in becoming a warmonger.

“So… what now?”

“Now?” House gestured for Jane, who brought a tray with three glasses and a bottle of champagne, to which he took and popped open before pouring all three of them a glass. “We celebrate! We have a lot of work to do from now on, so relish this momentous event. While Las Vegas has been spared nuclear destruction, we have been effectively cut off from the rest of the world. For the few people who stayed here, I have already provided a means for food production as well as plans for clean water production. The Mojave still stands in the face of worldwide devastation, and we will keep it alive and strong,”

The courier takes his glass and raises it confidently, “For our friends,”

Paul Gannon raises his own glass with newfound excitement, “For a brave new world,”

Robert House finally takes his glass, holding it up with his companions proudly,

“For mankind”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Paul Gannon is an original character I made to be the ancestor of Arcade Gannon, as well as the courier being, well, the courier's ancestor. Not sure how old an ancestor they would be at this point, but not an issue at the moment!


	3. Mojave Commonwealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the Mojave Wasteland has been avoided, the future of the entire region of a whole has come into question and a suggestion from Mr. House's personal courier may change things for the better...

It wasn’t long before news of Las Vegas’ survival spread throughout the Mojave Desert. Those that hadn’t left the highway checkpoints or were holed up at the airports on the outer regions returned to the pleasant surprise of the entire region untouched by the attempted nuclear strikes.

Under House’s directions, all of the ICBMs were collected and transported away from public view to be dismantled and repurposed. And as the people stepped back onto the streets of Las Vegas, it had seemed as though nothing had happened.

Many citizens were celebrating in the streets, while many others mourned the world that had not survived the flames of nuclear fire. Once both had passed, much of the population believed that life would return to normal, but House was quick to correct that mentality.

Once it was revealed that it was because of Robert Edwin House that the city, region, and all the people present were spared, many accepted him as the Mojave’s de facto leader in the loss of America around them. House unhesitatingly accepted the role, proclaiming democracy to have failed their once great country and will establish Las Vegas as an autocracy.

His proclamation was quite shocking to most people, even to his supporters, with some deciding leave the Las Vegas area in protest. It was another shock that House allowed them to do so, announcing that his claim only involves Las Vegas and Hoover Dam, which was also revealed to have survived by his intervention.

Those that stayed were more than happy to help House in his efforts to bring Las Vegas back up to working order, though the casinos were understandably not utilized as intended until customers and external income were available and viable. As such, much of the people’s efforts went into food and surplus production for the initial time of being cut off from the rest of the country. And with House’s securitrons running at peak performance, Las Vegas was truly the safest place in all of America.

Still, all was not peaceful as plans for the future of the Mojave’s status in the new world was in question…

\-----

House was relaxing on the balcony of his resort, taking in the serenity of the Lake Las Vegas and the beginnings of the vast, sprouting gardens around the area, when he heard the door open from the resort building and the sound of familiar boots tapping towards his direction.

“Ah, Mr. Courier. Please, do take a seat and enjoy a drink! I had just returned from a successful meeting with the Black Mountain monitoring station. I can assume your trip to the securitron vault was successful as well?”

“Thank you kindly, Mr. House. And yeah, it went as well as you predicted, but I did enjoy getting my travelin’ bones going again!” the courier says with a smile, grabbing himself an ice cold bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla to cool himself down with, though his cheery attitude quickly turned to one of concern. “That’s not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about sir.”

House lifted his back off the lounge chair to sit upright, facing the rugged man with an unsurprised look on his face. “You want to talk about the communities outside of Las Vegas, yes?”

The courier was a bit surprised, still not used to the level of intelligence his employer exhibited to predict things quite accurately. “Sir, I don’t mean any disrespect, but I think it’s a bad idea to leave them to their own devices out there. Not in the sense of keeping them in line, but more of a survival thing.” he says with a sigh.

“Oh? And why, pray tell, should I support people who have openly refused my method of restoring humanity? They clearly left of their own volition, so I see no reason to be responsible for them.”

“Well that’s just it. Just because they’ll be out there free on their own, doesn’t mean they still ain’t part of the Mojave,” House raised an eyebrow, more intrigued than displeased with his associate’s concerns, gesturing him to continue.

“There’s no denying that you really did save our hides from them bombs, but with the world burnin’ around us, I think you’ve figured out this peace ain’t gonna last long. I’m not saying we force those folks to joining us and neither do I want them to fight for their own out there. But I did think of something that might be good for all of us,”

“I was thinkin’ this: What if you extend your support to the communities out there, free of charge, just enough to get them started in making their own food and supplies and stuff. My time delivering packages has shown me lots of people, and one thing I’ve seen strong is that people will band together to support each other. You and Paul mentioned a word for that when talking about Boston a few times, what was it?”

“The Commonwealth of Massachusetts”

“Yeah, a commonwealth! Well anyways, I reckon the small towns ‘round Vegas could come together as a commonwealth. But since you had a hand in making that happen, they’ll feel mighty gracious for your support and make for some good relations in the future. When trouble comes over, they’ll be ready to defend themselves as well as Las Vegas. And hey, we can probably all work together to help make things friendly between each other, too! You keep the meadows and they stay to themselves, but we’ll all be there together.”

House pondered the thought for a few moments. He wasn’t too keen on working with others, believing his intelligence and technology enough to sustain and restore humanity, but hearing the words of the courier and taking into account the post-apocalyptic state of the world reminded him that humanity is indeed made up of people who all strive for their own dreams to live. And creating a symbiotic relationship to help bolster Las Vegas’ power? That was something he should not logically dismiss.

“Mr. Courier? Your proposition is very sound and I don’t think I’ll pass such an advantageous opportunity that benefits not only Las Vegas, but for all of the people living here. It will take some time to see results, of course, and I might have to provide some subtle hints to push this ‘Mojave Commonwealth’ idea forward. I’ll admit, I didn’t think you’d approach this in such a business-like manner, with your usual talks of ‘people being people’”

“C’mon now, sir! I may not be as business or tech savvy as you, but I can learn how to talk to people, and I had to learn that everyone talks a different kind of languages, even if it’s the same language. But sir, I’m just glad you could hear me out on this. I just thought it might be better for the folks out there, too. I may not know any of them personally, but I can tell lots of them were hard-working folks. Thanks for giving them a chance.” The courier tips his hat with a smile, happy to have said his piece successfully to his employer.

“I will admit though, that before meeting with you and Paul, I probably wouldn’t have given those people as much as a second thought. But having others to give a different angle brings to light more variables hidden from plain sight and that can be dismissed from a scientific perspective. I still believe in failings of bureaucracy, but having close friends that can see things differently and keep each other accountable helps temper my autocracy for the better.” House says with a warm smile.

The courier smiles back, but his seemed to be a bit cheekier as he pointed out House’s wording.

“Friends, sir? Are you talking about me and Paul?”

His employer’s face immediately became neutral at the realization of what he just said before quietly standing up and returned to his office in the resort building, leaving his martini only half finished.

The courier simply chuckled and took another sip of his sarsaparilla, enjoying the view from the House Resort balcony.


	4. Guilty Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul opens up an opportunity to revive a soft drink he had enjoyed for his secret sweet tooth.

“Sunset Sarsaparilla?”

Paul couldn’t help but scratch the back of his head sheepishly at the raised eyebrow House directed towards him. The two of them were currently dining at the Gourmand, both enjoying beef wellingtons cooked specially by the head chef himself, Kingsly, who was currently preparing his world famous flambé steaks for a party.

“Come on, Robert! Everyone has their own guilty pleasures here or there! Mine just happens to be of a soda I couldn’t easily access from the east coast.”

“I’m not here to judge your personal preferences, Paul. I don’t have a sweet tooth myself and was simply surprised you had an indulgence for a sugary beverage like that.” House says, holding a hand up with an assuring smile. “However, I do remember the Nuka-Cola Corporation releasing their own root-beer product. I can surmise it was response to Bradberton failing to buy the company out.

“Eh, it was alright, but even the taste betrayed the fact they were obviously trying to emulate Sunset’s signature flavor,” Paul said with a shrug. “Regardless, I’d like to talk about the, uh… status of its availability.”

“If you’re attempting to convince me to invest in this venture, I would advise you to avoid personal relations as your argument.”

“Oh, of course not! And considering you’re still willing to listen to what I have to say shows you know I’m not ignorant like that. Anyways, you’ve quite clearly expressed the desire to draw in customers in order to keep Las Vegas supported and reinforced, with the biggest aspect of Las Vegas being advertised as the only region in America that was kept pristine from the nuclear war, with unique amenities and services found only in the Mojave region.”

“And that’s where Sunset Sarsaparilla comes in. I’m sure nobody will be seeing Nuka-Cola being freshly restocked in local supermarkets, and the ones that survived the war would certainly be irradiated beyond healthy standing. Sunset Sarsaparilla would quickly take its place, providing a means of clean drinking material as well as a reliable source of sugar. And as the only efficient and mass-produced soft drink in all of America, any communities outside of the Mojave will be even more inclined to visit and invest in Las Vegas, and perhaps even trading deals to increase profits as well! What do you think?”

House pondered on it, already seeing the great benefits of keeping the soda in production. Looking at his associate, he could tell that Paul was quite confident about the proposal but at the same time a bit nervous on his opinion. As he stated before, he never really had a sweet tooth, but he neither approved nor disapproved of the sarsaparilla that had been produced locally before the bombs fell.

“Personal opinions aside, I do see the potential merit in this venture. Most of what you said I agree upon, with the addition of creating additional employment for the people here. I will see to it that the production of Sunset Sarsaparilla will be continued. However, as your employer, I fully expect you to maintain your work efficiency as well as your personal health. We wouldn’t want you to have some unexpected ‘additions’ to your body mass now, do we?”

His associate sheepishly rubbed his neck from House’s implications, but nevertheless appeared happy at the agreement.

“Thanks Robert! I mean, it’s not a matter of life and death, but it’s just a personal matter that I had on the side.”

“There’s no need to be flattered. You presented a business investment to me and I see the benefit in investing. Now I suggest we focus back on our dinner lest your wellington gets cold.”

House couldn’t help but smirk at Paul’s surprise when he realized that he had been too concerned about a local soft drink to eat his dinner.

\-----

Like many of the business in Las Vegas, the Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters still stood pristine being spared from nuclear fallout. There was some resistance as the security protectrons fired indiscriminately on anyone who entered, resulting in one being destroyed with by a well-placed bullet by the courier’s sharpshooting quick draw. House was able to step in and disable the rest of the security using his override command to reset all of the robots in the facility.

It wasn’t long before the place was cleaned and refurbished, ready to produce Sunset Sarsaparilla once more. Seeing the internal conflicts produced due to his company’s support in the past, House saw to it that the human staff and robotics would be balanced to prevent such conflicts while keeping its efficiency stable. It was even by his suggestion that the “Legend of the Star” campaign should be kept, but the prizes for completion changed to something more worthwhile than a cheesy Wild West story and a badge. Sunset Sarsaparilla would once again become a household name in the Mojave and become a major export for the rest of post-war America in the decades to come.

There were many things Paul Gannon and the courier learned while being close associates to House and one of them was that if they ever wanted non-essential work to be done, they would have to speak in his native language: business.


	5. A House Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. House is reminded of business he had thought was finished, only to feel the remainder of it lingering still in his mind. But when he goes to his father's company to get some closure, he'll uncover a much bigger surprise.

“H&H Tools Company?”

House looked up to see Paul looking at him questioningly, causing him to realize he had been staring at an H&H Tools Company label plate seen on all of his securitrons. The serial number underneath it was blank, indicating it to be the very first one to be printed and taken by House fresh off the press as a memento of his victory.

“A hollow victory to be sure…”

“Uh, Robert?”

“Don’t mind my muttering. I was just… reminiscing on some old world history and how menial revenge is once you reach a status higher than its worth.”

“I don’t mean to pry, but it sounds like something personal.”

By this time, his associate leaned against the safety bars overlooking Las Vegas’ monorail system, which even at high noon still ferried House’s employees in and out of The Strip. A cool breeze brushed against them in the hot Nevada sun, prompting House to sigh, acknowledging the weight in his chest he chose to ignore for decades.

“I’m not one to express my personal feelings, but yes, it is personal. What do you know of H&H?”

Paul rested his chin on his hand as he leaned into deep thought.

“I’m not a man of carpentry, so not terrible much, I’m afraid. I do recall news of the company in legal trouble when I think it was their nail gun was revealed to be potentially lethal, even showing the possibility of the tool being weaponized?”

“Ha. The result of a rushed research and development team, I can presume. I will admit, it was as efficient as it was deadly,” House responded with a dry laugh. “H&H was actually my father’s company. I was intended to run the family business with my half-brother, Anthony House, hence H&H. ‘House & House’”

Paul was surprised at the revelation that the man he studied at college with, the CEO of the juggernaut of tech companies, the very man he was currently standing next to could have been the co-manager of a tool company. House took his gaping silence as a sign to continue.

“Long story short, he cheated me out of my inheritance and I will admit, a lot of my time at C.I.T. was fueled by revenge. I won’t insult your knowledge of me and skip my founding of RobCo Industries and rise in the American economy. But when I had the chance, I overtook H&H’s stocks, effectively destroying the company out of petty vengeance, and left my half-brother to his own devices. Even the securitrons that roll across Las Vegas made in part of H&H out of spite.” House lifted the label plate to let it gleam in the sun before turning back to Paul.

“You know me, Paul. I always see the worst in others to prepare for any contingencies that may occur. But now… I see the folly in my own behavior towards my own family, even if he did not see me the same way,”

Paul raised an eyebrow, hearing the reluctance in his friend’s voice. “Are you wanting to make amends with your brother?”

“I think the opportunity for that has long since passed. Ever since my company integrated itself as an essential to the United States, Anthony had been suffering from increased paranoia on top of his sensitive mind, if the reports I read were accurate. No, I want closure to help lift this incomprehensible burden I have felt in these past few weeks.”

“I’d be more than happy to help you with that, Robert. Is there any way I can help?”

“Yes there is. Call our Mr. Courier too. We will be taking a visit to my half-brother’s factory here in Las Vegas. He had and office he mainly worked from there, but the reports also stated some very troubling security systems he had implemented in the building. I’m not looking for anything in particular, and even if we don’t find anything, the building will still provide a valuable asset for the future.”

Paul nodded in acknowledgement before heading out to find the courier. House looked at the label plate one more time and then deposited it back into inside his jacket.

\-----

After the details of the new security system was thoroughly examined and with experience from the Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters, the trio equipped themselves with House and Paul wearing reinforced combat armor specially commissioned for Las Vegas law enforcement before the nuclear apocalypse and the courier fancying himself a set of riot gear he had been gifted after he helped a couple from Los Angeles settle in when the husband was badly injured during a violent protest a few days before the bombs fell as well. It was definitely not because he liked the duster-like bulletproof coat.

The building was simple enough for a tool factory, albeit a small one. With extreme caution, the three stepped inside the building. Despite it being untouched by the war, the foyer was in quite a mess with magazines and papers strewn about, being a glimpse at the condition of the rest of the building.

The courier quieted his companions down before they could say a word and lead them to cover just as a robobrain from the room ahead of them passed by, communicating nonsense to the other in the same room. House attempted to disable the robots with his prototype Pip-Boy (which he promptly renamed as the RobCo Compact Terminal or “RCT”), but failed due to the some kind of corruption in the robots. Fortunately, he was able to disable the weapons long enough for the courier to fire a shot clean through one of their brains and Paul to incapacitate the other with his plasma defender, with the latter staring in shock as his particular shot rendered the entire chassis into residual goo.

“That explains why the coding was partially corrupted on those robobrains” House says gesturing in their direction, bringing Paul out of his surprise. There was standing water on the factory floor and their Geiger counters were picking up small traces of radiation. “Our suits have just enough resistance to avoid any radiation poisoning, but I suggest we find another means of traversing to the second floor.

Unfortunately, finding another way around was easier said than done. The courier took point in leading the group around, but was met with a plethora of traps to disarm, encountering more than enough close calls. Even worse, they ended up having to shoot down a crazed Mister Handy robot that charged at them unexpectedly and the courier nearly lost his head to a laser fired from the security turrets in his haste. But thanks to the power of RobCo technology, House was able to successfully shut down them with his RCT. And tragically it was all for naught as the hallway simply rounded back to the central room. House noted to implement the geographical mapping system in future portable projects.

They quickly made their way through the radioactive water and nearly set off even more explosives on the way up, before encountering a few more traps on the second floor.

“There is Anthony’s office. I will admit, his paranoia had developed quite the deadly security for the building,” House dryly quipped, tired from the abundance of caution they had to endure. “If there’s anything worth finding, it should be in there.”

“Well, let’s not dilly-dally any longer! I ain’t too keen on staying here much longer,” the courier said, inspecting the doorway for any traps. Finding nothing suspicious, he cautiously walked through the door, only to get a shell worth of pellets to his chest. The impact threw him back a bit but he was able to throw himself to the side of the doorway for cover, revolver drawn. Thankfully, the riot armor chest plate absorbed most of the damage but it still left the courier shaken a bit by the force.

“Don’t come any closer! Just because you evaded my security system doesn’t prove your worth! It just proves you’re nimble and resourceful… for a commie!”

The courier and Paul were stunned at the revelation that someone was still inside the building with all those traps in place, but it was House that was the most shocked as he recognized the voice through the haggard paranoia.

“…Anthony? Is that you?”

“What the-! I knew it! I knew you would come here one day! I won’t be taken down without a fight!” Another shot was fired and the sound of another round being loaded was distinct.

“Look here, friend! We ain’t commies and we ain’t here to take anything away from you! We were just surprised someone was still here is all!” the courier tried to explain calmly from behind the doorframe.

“Like I’ll fall for that! I know it’s a trick just to make me drop my guard so you can steal everything from me, from my company to my mind!”

“Really, we’re not! We’re associates of your brother, Robert Hou-“ Paul tried to reason before another shot interrupted him.

“See?! You’re with him! And don’t you dare call him family! A half-brother is no brother at all! You made father stop talking to me!” The courier grimaced at the full-fledged paranoia Anthony with Paul sharing a similar cringed expression.

House, for the first time, was unsure what to do. He had expected Anthony to have fled in his paranoia with everything he could carry, as evident by the empty safes they had found along the way. But here he was, his half-brother psychotically cowering in his office, threatening to kill all of them. His half-brother whose business and livelihood he destroyed. His brother, whom he had thought of nothing but disdain for.

The tightness in his chest felt as though it was going to burst at that moment, and he had an idea of what to do; an idea he would have never thought of had he never chose to associate himself with his closest employees.

“Anthony. I mean you no harm. I just want to talk. If you are willing, we can meet each other face to face.” House said slowly and clearly, swallowing his pride and articulating his words carefully in hopes of calming his half-brother down. Silence hung in the air with only everyone’s heavy breathing being audible.

“…Fine. But I’m warning you! DON’T. TRY. ANYTHING!”

The courier and Paul looked at House with concern for his safety, but House gave them a nod of assurance before slowly walking out with his hands out, with the two following shortly.

Anthony House was significantly older than Robert and despite being half-brothers, it seemed they took after their father the most, as Anthony appeared somewhat similar to Robert underneath his frazzled grey beard and unkempt hair, the wrinkles much more pronounced on his face made from decades of stress and paranoia. His suit was stained and dirty with the tie barley hanging on his collar, and despite his age, the single shotgun in his hands pointed accurately, albeit shakily, towards Robert. It was clear the elder House was planning on leaving the building based on the suitcases he had next to his office desk, confirming Robert’s suspicions partially. Curiously enough, the elder House seemed to be wearing a strange headpiece of some sort, the metal band wrapped around his head showing significant use from the faded red paint and the strange protrusions that moved up to his forehead like small braces.

“Uh.. wh-“ The courier elbowed Paul before he could make a comment at the headwear.

“Alright. We’re face to face. What do you want? Well I know what you want because you already took the name away from me and I can only suspect this parlay is only to take what’s left of me out of the picture since father clearly loved you more since I didn’t listen to you and if he let you destroy my family’s company because I took it away from you and now you’re here to finish the job!” Anthony yelled in a nearly incoherent frenzy, his finger dangerously close to the trigger.

“You’re right. We do have unfinished business and I intend to close this ordeal if you will allow me to speak my piece,”

Anthony’s expression grew angrier and his scowl deeper, but he gestured to Robert to continue. What he heard next was something he had never expected to hear in his life, from his sworn enemy of all people,

“I forgive you.”

“…W-what?”

Paul was a bit shocked at the seemingly condescending statement, but the courier once again stopped him with a confident smile.

“I said I forgive you, Anthony. I know you felt I didn’t deserve father’s company or to be even considered family since I am your half-brother. I can now assume you’ve had regrets for excluding me from the inheritance, thus your fear of me retaliating. But I want you to know I have no more ill-will towards you. It is of the past, and my goal now is to restore and progress mankind in light of recent events.”

“I will also not deny that my actions against you were out of spite. I had thought of H&H Tools as nothing but a target for my revenge. I regret to have acted on petty desires without thinking of your state and well-being. I apologize for my actions, Anthony, and I hope that you can forgive me as well.”

Robert’s forgiveness and apology may not have had the emotions to make a heartfelt scene, but the courier and Paul knew his words were indeed genuine. And so did Anthony, as he slowly lowered his shotgun, but still firmly held onto it.

“I… must admit… I don’t know what to think of this…” Anthony said tiredly as he slowly walked behind his desk and slumped into his chair. “I’ve done a lot of things I regret too… I pushed away those I trust… Went against the wishes of friends… cut off the only half-brother I had…”

There was a few moments of silence as Anthony continued muttering regrets laced with schizophrenia before finally addressing his half-brother, though his eyes were now looking away from him.

“I… I think you gentlemen should leave. I have to replenish my mind energy before deciding what to do next.”

The courier once again elbowed Paul before he could get a breath out while Robert simply nodded without questioning his older brother, understanding he was still in no mental condition to talk things out despite his calmness. The three then turned to exit when Anthony’s voice stopped them.

“Wait!”

Robert turned around, curious about what else he wanted to say.

“…”

“…”

“…I’ll be sure to contact you once I can confirm there are no commies left in my building. Well… until then… half-brother.”

“I’ll be waiting for your call, Anthony.”

As Robert left the building, he knew it would take a while before they can mend the gap between him and Anthony, but this was a start. Both half-brothers went to sleep peacefully that night, a bit of weight lifted from their chests.


	6. The Mojave Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Securitrons may provide the power to protect the people of the Mojave, but it'll take a band of protectors from the desert to temper it.

As House predicted, it didn’t take long for survivors from outside the Mojave to reach the region, and unfortunately, the presence of raiders who have since decided to reject human morality and attack the communities surrounding Las Vegas confirmed the courier’s fears.

But by his suggestion, the Mojave Commonwealth was shortly formed after House’s claim of Las Vegas and Hoover Dam as the “Free Economic Zone of Las Vegas” with the quiet suggestions provided anonymously by the autocrat himself. With the aid of the FEZ, the Mojave Commonwealth flourished into stable and sustaining communities in the following months, being able to provide for themselves as well as establish strong trading ties with the FEZ, which included the provision of a security force to protect its citizens. Any raider bands and tribes were effectively deterred, keeping the people of the Mojave relatively safe. But even with the support of the securitrons, the raiders were still able to inflict some damage by exploiting the robots’ limited range.

That’s how the flipside of this situation came into play. Though there were many that sought to destroy and consume the Mojave, there were others that sought it out for refuge. Families and small communities that struggled through the wastelands to the pristine desert found the Mojave to be an oasis away from the nuclear destruction around them. During that time of development, radiation treatment, though not perfected, was drastically improved, with people suffering from the invisible fires finding restoration from the medical services of Las Vegas. And with the more flexible structure of House’s autocracy, many either found employment in the FEZ or were openly accepted into the Mojave Commonwealth, both societies growing and thriving.

One of these communities happened to be a band of scouts from an organization calling themselves “Desert Rangers” They were first spotted at the western border of the Mojave region, at one of the former highway checkpoints, now converted into a gate jointly controlled by the FEZ and the Commonwealth. Though both sides were cautious, a meeting was eventually arranged between the Desert Rangers, the FEZ, and the Mojave Commonwealth.

House was readily open to accepting the organization, seeing the benefit of having a “down to earth” and disciplined based force, even if he did find their sense of justice a bit too patriotic, but it was a welcomed delight to the courier. The Commonwealth, however, was a bit more reluctant though saw the benefit in their survival training. Their committee would soon agree, though their stay would be a probationary term.

The Desert Rangers would soon prove their worth when one of the smaller towns on the outskirts of the Commonwealth was subjected to a massive surprise attack by raiders. By the time reinforcements had arrived, most of the raiders had been eliminated and the rest driven off thanks to the Desert Rangers stationed there who made use of the securitrons in their tactics. The Rangers were commended for their efforts, with the most distinguished being a man name Tyge, who had saved a family and even took a few bullets for them in the process, and the father of the same family, Ezekiel Shin, who happened to be a retired military officer on vacation at Las Vegas with his family when the bombs fell.

This act of valor and cooperation not only cemented the Desert Rangers’ place in the Mojave Commonwealth as their law enforcement, but also a created a strong bond between them and the locals, with many joining their ranks and bolstering the security of the entire Mojave region.

The alliance between the Desert Rangers and the FEZ surprisingly wasn’t stable at first. At first, the Rangers objected to the idea of using robots as peacekeepers. The courier then explained Mr. House’s plan to incorporate the Desert Rangers as the main peacekeeping force with the locals instead, with the securitrons being there as a means to suppress more dangerous threats. Though uneasy with the agreement, they soon found a great deal of freedom in determining crimes and threats, with their mission and ideals left untouched. The synergy between man and machine became even more evident when confronted with larger raiding parties, with the securitrons acting as an effective crowd control while the Rangers could focus on protecting the people and sniping sharpshooters that attempted to pick off the robots from afar.

Under the Desert Rangers' direction, law enforcement was soon revived with its original intention to keep the peace and punish criminals accordingly, with one of their most outrageous arrest and investigation originating from the Mount Charleston Resort, when a man was discovered hiding away in a nearby cave and evidence of his horrendous crimes were exposed. There was a public outcry when House denied any sort of capital punishment when dealing with detained criminals that were within the Mojave borders, seeing that as a waste of resources and a barbaric way to instill law, rather they should be put into labor work in accordance to their crimes. As such, the man was sentenced to life imprisonment and intense labor work at the Sloan Quarry with no chance for parole. While the Rangers were unhappy with House's lack of acknowledgement on criminals’ humanity or lack thereof, they accepted the deal under the condition that they would have investment in rehabilitation efforts as well. While the initial procedures were rough, they soon found themselves with consistent success, though their more defiant prisoners were kept under watchful eyes even after their sentences were done. This resulted in a few jailbirds revisiting the correctional facility, but with opportunity in the Mojave being plentiful and legal, they thankfully never had to expand facility for more room.

In the years to follow, the Desert Rangers secured their presence in their own lands as well as the Mojave region, becoming a peacekeeping force that protect the people from any violent raiders and tribes that threatened innocent communities while helping those communities thrive and prosper as though they were family. With their men and women toughened by survival and combat skills, the Mojave Rangers would be looked upon as the symbol of justice and freedom by the people of the Mojave, just like their Texan ancestors before them.


	7. The Folly of Vault-Tec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House reviews his recent developments and reminds himself why he despised Vault-Tec despite the successful and substantial income he was able to generate from their collaboration.

Robert House was sitting in his penthouse as usual, looking over the reports at his people’s attempts at making contact with the Vaults around the Mojave. They weren’t of priority to him, but he knew that with the reality of Vault-Tec’s most likely destruction, he would be able to retrieve a wealth of knowledge from their atrociously carried out experiments and even improve on them to make meaningful progress rather than the pointless sacrifice of numerous human lives for the sake of “social experimentations”

_“It’s not hard to interpret human behavior. Those imbeciles at Vault-Tec just want an excuse to poke and prod the most extreme aspects of our minds to satisfy their sadistic behaviors.”_ he had told his two companions when first revealing the Vaults’ existence in the Mojave Desert. The courier had no interest in corporate dealings of Vault-Tec and what few bits of information he heard only disgusted him while Paul had expressed his own disdain for the company, disagreeing with their use of advanced technology simply to watch their fellow humans squirm, though he had trouble describing the Vault-Tec scientists as human.

\-----

Looking over the updated reports, he made a mental note of the status of each vault:

Vault 3 – Being one of the closer Vaults relative to the Las Vegas Strip and one of the few “control” Vaults existing, contact with its residents was immediately successful and its residents moved out, with all of them coming under my employment and housing with no issues. While the layout of the vault is that of a standard bunker, I will most likely convert it into a storage facility if no other ventures can be made from it.

Vault 11 – While it took a while to locate the Vault, contact was made successfully, much to the panicked relief of the overseer. He was quick to explain what was supposed to happen in the Vault before tearfully reuniting with his wife, and with further investigation into the Vault and its records, revealed the experiment to be a twisted variation of the Milgram experiment, showing one of many foolish pursuits of Vault-Tec and the needless loss of life. While I have no sympathy for those who put their trust in that tasteless company, I feel a sense of content for having saved the poor souls before their lives would be recklessly thrown away and their miniature society devolved into a savage state of survival. There were a few disagreements regarding my established autocracy, but most accepted the terms of becoming Las Vegas citizens.

Vault 19 – By the time contact was made with the Vault, its experiments had already inflicted a partial amount of damage to its inhabitants. Many of the residents were in various states of paranoia and showed clear signs of discrimination towards their fellow residents due to another Vault-Tec experiment doomed to fail and its residents most like to meet a gruesome end. Though both overseers claimed that Vault-Tec forced their compliance, they were to be kept under supervision during a probationary housing and disciplinary session term while the remaining residents were placed under rehabilitation for their paranoia and sulfur exposure discovered when further investigations were conducted on the Vault. For now, Dr. Hogan Mitchell of Vault 21 will head the psychiatric treatment.

Vault 21 – One of the few Vaults that had some merit in its designed social experiment, one of the few positive opinions I can credit Vault-Tec with. Analyzing the experiment parameters and variables, I can confidently predict about a 95% success rate, given that the residents would accept and respect each other’s living rights as well as the means of solving conflicts. A fitting society of any that could be built into the foundation of this city. That being said though, the residents were still moved out of the Vault and much of its machinery removed for repurposing. The fact that its maintenance tunnels were dug so close to the Lucky 38 without my knowing is unacceptable and a potential breach security. Still, the Vault did have a charm to it and will make for an appealing tourist attraction, perhaps a simulation of a utopia based on the foundation of chance and luck. I may not believe in “Lady Luck” but nearly everyone who returns to the trip come for her. The Vault is in the process of being sealed, but I have limited it just to the now empty maintenance levels, and a few of the families have agreed to keep it in working service once the process is over. While I’m not too keen on leaving the Vault-Tec name attached to this place, history proves to be a vital tool in teaching the success and the failures of mankind.

Vault 22 – This is the first and hopefully only Vault where I am glad we were able to make contact with in time before a catastrophic outbreak could occur. By the time access was granted to the Vault, the fungus being experimented with had already infected more than a few residents and scientists. Thankfully, the fungus experiments being done were quarantined and terminated against the protests of the scientists. After much deliberation, the residents and scientists agreed to abandon the experiments when the… results of the pest control formula became apparent when one of the infected scientists expired, leaving an undesirable if not horrifying product. Instead, they will be refocusing all of their efforts towards the more fruitful crop health and production, as well as efforts to create an antidote for those still infected. Mentions of the fungus’ origins coming from the Big MT raises intrigue and concern for the company’s current condition. While the potential of making contact with them can yield a boost in acceleration in research and development, the fact that such a dangerous and inhumane product was provided by the secretive group is troubling as well.

Vault 34 – Unfortunately, communications have been unsuccessful which I surmise to be technical failures from within the Vault. After procuring an inventory list from a military truck, I can only assume a very violent outcome will result in allowing whatever “social experiment” to continue. I will have to organize securitrons to accompany the team for this occasion, though as this will be the last Vault to unseal in the Mojave, I prefer this to fall under my prediction of a nonviolent result.

\-----

Rereading the list, his eyes fell back onto Vault 22 and its connection with the company known as “Big MT”. They never reached the same level of notoriety as his own company, but rumor had spread that it only fueled their determination even further and possibly into more inhumane methodology. Because of that, Big MT was very tight-lipped in their works, making the job of locating their facilities that much harder. But from calculations based on his informants’ reports regarding the construction of their biggest facility yet, he was able to narrow down its location to still be within the California/Nevada region, south of Ashton and Hopeville.

Still, that did not take priority on House’s list at the moment. Las Vegas is still in development, and risking its security over a technology war was not ideal or smart at this moment.

Someday, but not today.


	8. Radio Las Vegas: New World, New Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite radio host is brought back to share his voice with the Mojave once more!

*static*

“…And welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. You’re listening to Radio Las Vegas for the first time since the end of the old world. I’d like to take my first minute of coming back online to request a moment of silence for all those who were unable to escape this terrible tragedy.”

“…”

“…”

“…Thank you for listening to this old jukebox‘s request. But I’d like to say that in the wake of this apocalypse, all of you beautiful folks of Las Vegas and the surrounding Mojave area have come through, and it’s all thanks to the founder and CEO of RobCo and our very own Lucky 38, Robert Edwin House.”

“If you’re not in the know, then I’ve got news for you.”

“Early in the morning on October 23rd, 2077, it is reported that 77 atomic warheads were en route towards Las Vegas, which frankly, I believe is a tad bit overkill. Mr. House’s defense system quickly put an end to the threat, and the bombs fell to the ground like leaves. Now if that doesn’t count for anything, than I wouldn’t know what will.”

“In light of these events, Mr. House saw it fit to bring my voice back to you lovely people, and I am thankful from the bottom of my heart for that. So goodbye ‘Old World Blues’ and hello ‘New World Hope’. This is the new Mr. 'New' Vegas, and you’re listening to Radio Las Vegas. Ladies and gentlemen, this first song goes out from me to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I changed his name to New Vegas. Always heard it like that and liked it a bit more!
> 
> Also Radio Las Vegas chapters will be short little tidbits for world building!


	9. Town of Esperanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The courier and his companions take a short trip to Amargosa Valley, hoping to gain some closure to the town he once called hope.

Sand pounded against the body and windshield of the modified Atomic V-8 as it approached Amargosa Valley down Interstate 95. The car was repurposed by the courier with the help of House’s engineering expertise to weather the predicted rough terrain made by the nuclear detonations, making its structure and wheels reinforced for off-road travel and radiation resistance, and its vents outfitted with sand filters. Paul provided the modified radiation suits they wore which provided improved radiation resistance compared to the military’s advanced radiation suits as well as providing additional environmental protection. Their seemingly excessive preparedness proved to be essential as the Geiger counter installed in the vehicle began to steadily grew louder the closer they approached the region.

It was the courier’s intention to make his way to Hopeville alone, but was accompanied by Paul, who worried for his friend’s safety, and House, who insisted he simply wanted to ensure his associate wouldn’t prematurely terminate their employment contract by accident and to see the state of a location that Black Mountain detected was hit by multiple nuclear warheads. Regardless of his reluctance for them to come along, he eventually relented. Aside from the noise from the car and the weather outside, the drive had been relatively quiet, until Paul decided to break the silence, albeit awkwardly.

“So… knew anyone close in Hopeville? I mean I don’t want to pry into anything personal or bring up bad memories or…?”

The courier simply chuckled at his friend’s attempt to make small talk. “Well, I didn’t know anyone personally, per say. Had a lot of deliveries going in and out of that town so I never stayed long. If anything, I only stuck to the local bar there. It was called ‘The Esperanza’,”

“’The Esperanza’?”

“It translates to ‘Hope’ in Spanish. Whether it is a poetically fitting name to the town or an uncreative one, I couldn’t say,” House pitched in, answering Paul’s question.

“Yup. Well anyways, Hopeville was mainly made up of military suits and hippies. I wasn’t a political kind of guy, so I never stuck my nose into their business. If anything, The Esperanza made for a nice place that catered to both sides, but never tolerated fighting. I even saw a few soldiers and protestors share drinks together, probably because they realized that it’s the big guys on top that were making things bad for everyone. But really, I just wanted to see if there was anything left there, for closure I guess.”

“Hmm, I see…” Paul said thoughtfully before noticing House’s demeanor. “Is everything alright, Robert? If you’re worried about the radiation, I’m pretty sure our calculations were well within acceptable margins.”

“There are no issues so far, and that’s what concerns me. The radiation levels should be increasing still, but these readings indicate the levels of radiation have become relatively constant from a few minutes ago.”

“I reckon it might be the storms whisking all the radiation out of the valley, maybe. I’m not too familiar with the workings of radiation but I’d imagine like with anything in nature, its force and some time heals the land. But something about this storm does not feel natural for some reason…” the courier says, looking at the blowing sand hitting the windshield.

“And that’s one of the few hypothesis I have developed. To have these levels of radiation reduced in a relatively small window of time for an area that was directly hit with atomic warheads implies that these storms would have saturated the area non-stop. And yes, that is unnatural. I will have to bring an analysis team to check the data here.”

\-----

The rest of the drive went in silence as the three pondered what these strange circumstances imply about the valley, but soon enough, they arrived just outside the Hopeville town entrance. It surprised the courier to still recognize the town despite its destruction, with the welcome sign burnt but intact, though the name seemed to have been wiped away by the winds.

He turned around at the sound of another pair of wheels following behind them, having forgotten House had brought a new type of sercuritron transmitter for mobile use.

“Ashton is not too far from here, and the road appears intact enough for us to continue on foot. We will rendezvous here once we’re done.”

The courier nodded to House in acknowledgement before quietly walking into the ruins of the civilian town adjacent to the military base. It was a lot worse than he had imagined it was, but still standing enough to recognize the buildings. He dragged his gloved hand against the concrete wall of an auto shop that he frequented to get his motorcycle fixed up, the grocery store where he witnessed and even took part in some fights that constantly broke out between the military personnel and ironically the hippies…

And there it was. The two-story brick building that had once been the bar known as “The Esperanza”. A part of him was afraid to find whatever may be inside, but he quickly pushed that thought out and walked in through the blasted out door. Much to his relief, he found no bodies in the building, which he realized must have been because of the early time the bombs hit America. While thankful no one died here, he was woefully apparent of the heavily irradiated alcohol according to his Geiger counter.

‘Looks like I won’t be drinking here anytime soon.’

He was about to head back to the car when he noticed a familiar plank of wood sticking out of the ground a few yards away from the ruined bar. Walking over to it, he realized it was the broken sign that he only just now noticed was missing from the front of the building.

He rubbed his finger across the edges of it, contemplating what he should do with it before deciding to pull it out of the ground. What he discovered after lifting it up made him smile underneath the shielding of his radiation suit mask.

\-----

“You fellas find anything interesting?”

“Oh, we found everything interesting in Ashton, Mr. Courier,” House said with intrigue lining his tone.

“And frankly, quite terrifying as well,” Paul says, following right behind him.

“It seems none of the nuclear ICBMs were launched from this base. It seems the old American government had some communication issues despite this area being an important military site. I plan on installing a series of securitron repeaters to connect Hopeville and Aston with Las Vegas.

I believe it is unwise to leave these undetonated warheads ready to be set off without anyone’s knowledge. And I can find much more productive uses for them than their original intentions. And while I have no present intentions to expand the FEZ, Paul proposed a project to accelerate the cleansing of radiation in this region to make a viable, independent settlement with the support of the FEZ. It will take months, a year at most, to purge the radiation here.”

“If we’re going to help humanity out of this mess, it’ll be good to have stable communities that people can actually live in.” Paul adds as he packs their equipment into the trunk of the car.

“Mmhm. And I reckon this place can be the first example of folks being able to climb out of this hole dug for us. Even though the land’s harsh, it’ll make tough skin for the people and really live up to its name.”

“Right then. Shall we be off, gentlemen?”

And with that, the courier started the V-8 back up and drove him and his companions out and away from the valley storms with their securitrons following closely behind.

Amargosa Valley was once again empty as it was when they first arrived, but now, at the Hopeville entrance, its sign had been changed with an old bar sign put on top of the faded name and a small desert flower planted next to it.

“Welcome to Esperanza”

\-----

Beatrix was scouting ahead Interstate 95 for any threats that may cause problems for the workers currently constructing repeater pylons towards Amargosa valley when her RCT began picking up a strange radio signal. Focusing her tuning to it, her eyes widened at what she heard.

“This is Ranger Russell reporting in. I managed to eliminate some hostile wildlife for the construction crew, but my radio picked up some sort of mysterious broadcast.

…I say that because it’s playing what sounds like smooth jazz on an encrypted signal, and based on the readings, I’m sure Mr. House would be quite interested.

…No, I’ll transmit the data over to you; I still have a job to do out here. Besides, no offense to the man, but I’d rather not meet him face to face. It’s just something you get when you’ve met enough people to see the worst in them, and I’d rather not risk seeing something that might not even be there.

…Yeah, we’ll see if you’ll still say that when I get you hog-tied on the ground! Ranger Russell out!”


	10. Radio Las Vegas: Between a Boulder and a Vault Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're listening to Radio Las Vegas!

“This is Radio Las Vegas, and I'm your host, Mr. New Vegas. And in case you're wondering if you've come to the right place, you have.”

“Whoops, better put on my newsman fedora here, since we have a special report for all of you, from the FEZ to the Commonwealth,”

“The Mojave Rangers were once welcomed with mixed feelings between the people, but today, those rugged cowboys have earned their stay in the Mojave. Sources report of a large raiding party that hit a small town on the edges of the Commonwealth was hit hard. Fortunately for them, the Rangers there struck back harder. Though a few were injured, there were no casualties thanks to the brave men and women of the Desert Rangers and the ever so secure securitrons.”

“In honor of their service and act of valor, the Mojave Commonwealth lifted the organization’s probationary term and reinstated them permanently as part of the Mojave’s people and defense force. In addition to this, they were also christened as the ‘Mojave Rangers’ and given ownership Boulder City as their HQ. I, for one, am happy to welcome the Rangers and their desert wilderness survival skills money can’t buy. Next round is on me, fellas!”

“In other news, Mr. House’s efforts to open the Vault-Tec Vaults and welcome its residents back into society have gone very well. If the stories I’ve heard are true, then there were indeed horrific happenings going on in those Vaults which cannot be aired over the radio. But despite this, Mr. House has stated his continued works in bringing those residents back to the safety that is Las Vegas.”

“One more story for you. The Mojave Commonwealth is currently seeking to integrate the town of Searchlight with the community. Unfortunately, while the township agreed to this proposal, a dangerous cache of nuclear waste was discovered in the fire station, forcing the people to evacuate while the FEZ generously volunteered to remove the radioactive containers.”

“We’ll have more news for you, at the top of the hour.”


	11. Radio Las Vegas: Nuclear Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

“And that was Frank Sinatra welcoming ‘The First Noel’ for our New World Hope. Ladies and gentlemen, despite of the state of the world, I’d like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas from jolly ol’ Mr. New Vegas. Even with the world in such a tragic state, I would like to take the time to say that we can still be in good cheer as we count our blessings.

The biggest blessing I can think of right now is the how we were all given a free pass from a cold nuclear winter, to be with each other and celebrate with friends and family. If anything, our cheer shows that we can truly be a gem in the Mojave Desert that can help those who are less fortunate.

Which brings me to today’s news! The Black Mountain monitoring station was able to pick up some chatter from California. It appears there may be another group of survivors who escaped the fallout and are trying to do good by the people less fortunate than them.

Ladies and gentlemen, this is the kind of news that warms this jukebox’s heart to hear that goodwill was not lost in the destruction. But you don’t have to hear it from me; Bing Crosby is here to remind us the joy in hearing ‘Silver Bells’ this time of year, and then Frank Sinatra to remind us of the good things we can still hold dear. Beautiful folks of the Mojave, let’s dance, ‘The Christmas Waltz’ to send off our first nuclear winter together. Merry Christmas everyone~”


End file.
